Twist And Shout
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: "The door is locked, the shades are drawn and there are some questionable things being heard from outside." - Jane makes a discover and him and Lisbon stage an intervention to stop Rigspelt getting fired! Nothing but silly fluff.


**Twist And Shout**

_You know you're a twisty little girl_

_You know you twist so fine_

_Come on and twist a little closer now_

_And let me know that you're mine_

_-The Beatles – Twist and Shout_

Patrick Jane smiled to himself as he walked from the kitchen in the direction of his couch. He didn't really mind that this was his fifth cup of tea so far today, and that it was only eleven o'clock. It wasn't as bad for him as Lisbon's coffee addiction was. The entire building was locked down after the security system had failed during a short power failure that morning, which meant that the automated systems had failed, and they now weren't able to get in or out of the building until the systems were up and running again. With no work to complete, and unable to take on any new cases in the meantime, boredom had quickly set in. Rigsby had complained that there wasn't enough food around and had started digging through evidence from discarded and 'ancient' cases to find something to occupy them all with. Eventually, he found a DNA riddled set of board games which had been rescued from a frat party where teenage boys had been so drunk they hadn't noticed their roommate collapsing from alcohol poisoning, of which he had died – of course, he hadn't been drinking and so it turned out to be an intentional homicide by one of the sorority girls he'd annoyed, but it meant that the board games they'd been playing at the time had been confiscated.

When he passed the interview rooms, he noticed that one of them had the shades drawn shut, and from the position of the lock he supposed that it was locked from the inside as well. It was the strange noises that drew him towards it though, and balancing his teacup and saucer in one hand, he leaned his ear against the door.

"_Grace...what are you doing?"_

"_I...can't reach from here."_

There were suspicious groans that followed this, and he realised that whatever Rigsby and Van Pelt were doing in there, with the shades shut and the door locked, obviously wasn't the game of monopoly.

"_Got it?" _Rigsby asked.

"_Ugh...oh, yeah."_

Jane frowned, unable to draw his ear away from the door. Surely they wouldn't be...not in the CBI building...?

"_Ouch, ouch, ouch!" _Van Pelt hissed.

"_Sorry_!" Rigsby groaned with plenty of heavy breathing. "_Are you ok_?"

"_Yeah...I just need a minute to get my bearings.._."

"_Ok, take your time_."

He knew in his mind that he should move away, that he should go to his couch and erase all memory of what he was hearing from his mind, but he couldn't move.

"_Ok...I'm ready_," Van Pelt announced.

"_Are you sure_?" Rigsby checked.

"_Yeah, let's do this_."

"'_Cause we don't have to_-"

"_Hey, you backing out_?" Van Pelt challenged.

"_No, I'm just saying that if you don't want to_-"

"_We started this, we're going to finish it_."

"_Ok, let's do this_," Rigsby agreed.

Jane heard more noises from inside the interview room, and he quickly ran away, his body jerking back into life as he realised what was happening, and that it was only a matter of time before Hightower left her office and discovered it for herself. He didn't dare do this on his own, so he rushed himself into Lisbon's office so that she could stop them before Hightower fired them both on the spot.

"I'm busy," Lisbon said immediately, when he entered the room and starting bouncing on his heels before her desk.

"You are, but not with paperwork," he said, brushing it inside.

"What? Jane-!"

"You have an issue to deal with," Jane told her. "Urgent issue. Needs dealing with immediately."

She frowned at him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I did nothing. I'm simply about to prevent a mass unemployment record from coming out of Agent Hightower's office this afternoon," he told her.

She continued to frown. "Jane, what did you do?"

"You have an employee relations issue taking place with two members of the team inside interview room three," he said.

Her eyes widened. "You mean-"

"The door is locked, the shades are drawn and there are some questionable things being heard from outside. Also, if I'm correct, Hightower will be walking past that room for a coffee refill in the next ten minutes, so unless you'd like Rigsby and Van Pelt to get fired today, I suggest an intervention."

To this, Lisbon laughed. "Jane, they're playing board games," she told him.

"No, that's impossible."

"I was about to join them."

"You may want to reconsider that," he suggested.

* * *

"We started this, we're going to finish this," Van Pelt told him from underneath him.

Rigsby stared at the side of her head. "Ok, let's do this."

He reached out, touching the dial beside them. It was awkward with their position, but he managed it. "Ok, right hand blue," he instructed Van Pelt.

She reached for the blue circle with her right hand and managed to successfully plant it on there, which only moved her further beneath Rigsby and bought their faces closer together. However, her balance didn't work for long, and she tumbled, her ankle taking out his calf muscle so that they both toppled to the floor on the mat.

"I won!" Rigsby announced, as they struggled to their feet again, nursing the numerous bruises they developed from this game so far.

Van Pelt shook her head, not willing to let Rigsby win the third game in a row. She did yoga, she should have more balance and stamina when it came to this game, and somehow he was winning every time! She went to stand up, but slipped on the mat, and she grabbed onto Rigsby to steady herself, once again though she only ended up taking him down with her. This time, he landed directly above her, and they found their faces only an inch apart.

Forgetting all about the torturous months before, and completely ignoring the unmistakable sound of the lock of the room being picked open, Rigsby leaned down that extra inch and placed his lips on her, revelling in the familiar sensation. She froze at first, but quickly pushed away the rational part of her head and began to kiss him back.

However, this happened to be the moment that Lisbon and Jane put their head around the door, after she had ordered Jane to pick the lock.

"I'm telling you, they're playing games," she insisted.

"And I am telling you-" Jane began, but they both stopped when they saw the pair kissing on the game mat.

Lisbon was stunned speechless, unable to do anything.

Jane, on the other hand, grinned to himself, happy that his point had been proved. "That doesn't look like the kind of Twister I used to play," he told his boss.

**End.**

**Just a little Rigspelt fluff for you, I think we all deserve it. Long live Twister!**


End file.
